Conventionally, a cash processing apparatus is known which is used together with an electronic equipment, such as a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal and an ECR (Electronic Cash Register), connected therewith. Such a cash processing apparatus selects money input from an input port by denominations, stores the selected money in a storage section and dispenses money stored in the storage section in response to a money dispensing instruction from the POS terminal. In such a cash processing apparatus, even if money with no stain is prepared in the storage section beforehand at a store side, if money having stain is received from a customer, money having much stain is dispensed as a change.
In a conventional technology, there is a cash processing apparatus which does not receive such seriously stained money that causes difficulty of identification in the denomination thereof and discharges the money with much stain from a reject section. However, there is also money that has no stain enough to be rejected and the denomination thereof can be identified, but is undesirable for the store to be dispensed to a customer as a change. In such a store, the store clerk removes the money having much stain when delivering a change to the customer and delivers money with less train selected by himself/herself to the customer. There are problems in which the customer has to wait for if a job of selecting money is added at the time of settlement and the determination standard in selecting money depends on store clerks.